It is known in the construction of golf courses to arrange the putting green areas at predetermined locations whereby to minimize the surface area occupied by the golf course. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,470 which shows a golf course layout wherein there is provided nine green areas with each of the green areas being associated with two permanent distinct fairways. A first of the fairways forms part of the first 9 holes of golf and wherein the second of the fairways forms part of the second 9 holes of golf. Accordingly, each green is played twice but from a different approach such that there is provided eighteen golf holes which are different, but the same eighteen fairways and nine greens are played over and over again. A major disadvantage of such a golf course is that only 9 holes of golf can be occupied by players at one time so that two groups of golf players do not play on a green at the same time. Otherwise, this would make the game dangerous and very confusing. It is also noted that the same order of golf holes are played over and over again.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,831, there is disclosed a golf course which is designed with a polygonal outside perimeter and wherein groups of greens and tee areas are disposed at the apices of the hexagon. A disadvantage of this golf layout is again that it renders the game dangerous as the green areas and tee areas are grouped together and furthermore the fairway areas cross themselves inbetween the apices making it dangerous for the golf playing person to venture onto such golf course as he may be seriously injured by flying golf balls in the fairway, tee areas and green areas. Again, the main purpose of this golf course arrangement was to minimize on land use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,686 relates to a rectangular golf course design formed by rectangular areas each comprising three closely spaced holes. These rectangular areas can be grouped side-by-side or end-to-end. The purpose of this arrangement is to attempt to minimize the time of play of a typical 18-hole golf course while maintaining the yardage regulation.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,586 teaches another golf course layout wherein 9 holes of play can be achieved by providing three different golf cups on each of three putting green areas. The green areas must therefore be very large. The putting green areas are approached from three different tee off directions. The green areas as well as the fairway areas cannot be shared by three different groups of golfers as this would make the game of golf dangerous for the reasons, as mentioned above, that golfers can be hit by golf balls projected over the fairway areas as well as to the green areas where groups of golfers may be putting. This course is a three hole golf course which can be played successively but from different directions using the same three fairways and three greens.